


Coby in Heat - Jake Long

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby in Heat [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goblins, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Magical Creatures, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC/Canon Slash, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rimming, Spanking, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby Nelson is sent to New York to locate a magical gem, though soon enough he starts going into heat, which he is confused why, and this interferes with his mission and makes him become a victim of a Hobgoblin attack. Luckily for him, though, Jake Long the American dragon is there to save him. He also insists on helping Coby with his quest, though Coby's cute butt that twitches more tightly due to his being in heat soon enough gets to the Amdrag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coby in Heat - Jake Long

Coby David Nelson was having what he thought was going to be ordinary for the kind of person he is. Green-eyed, brunette haired with blonde highlights, a dark grey cap turned sideways, a biege hoodie jacket, black pants, an adorable bubbly butt, purple sneakers, and a purple shirt underneath his jacket, but most of all, he was not your average human boy. No, he wasn't even truly human. Not in a bad way, but in a magical way. He, was a magical creature. He, was able to shift between a human form and a Wyvern form. A form similar to a dragon, but with more resemblance to a Pterosaur (not for all Wyverns though), with the arms and wings being combined into one limb rather than being separate limbs. He also lived in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where his mentor was his Great-Aunt (the sibling of one of his grandparents) Sandra. Infact, he was in his Great-Aunt's magical shop right at the moment, too, being briefed on a magical mission. Of course he didn't have to do anything to protect the magical world if he didn't want to. The thing is, he simply did want to. As such, Sandra was going to give him something to do so he could do so. Sandra was the one who began talking:

"So...Coby, I'd like for you to do a favor for me?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Well, I need for you to get a gem for me", she then brought out a book which showed a holographic image of a purple gemstone, which was even glowing with a purple aura around it, "I need you to get the Byzantine Gem for me. It's a gem that has existed since the days of the Roman and Byzantine Empires, but was lost to the world around the time America was discovered by Colombus. It's allegedly located somewhere in New York City. Do you want to go over there real quick and get it for me, dearie?"

"Um, sure...New York is not far anyways." 

"That's the spirit!", Sandra responded;

"So.....um, where specifically in New York City is it located at?"

"An hour of flight north from here." 

"Really?", Coby replied, "Well, okay, that's not that far. But, isn't New York where the American Dragon lives?"

"Well, yes; and what seems to be the problem?" 

"Why can't he just do this instead of me?"

"Well, the gem doesn't eat well with a dragon, so it had to be picked by wyvern hands."

"Oh, okay, I see", Coby commented, "So, um, is there any real rush to get this gem?"

"Of course there is."

"Like, who's after it?"

"Most likely", Sandra replied, "Many of the more greedy magical creatures out there want it just because it is a gemstone after all. And not to mention some of the more infamous magical villains too. New York is a really magical place, so do expect to see plenty on your journey." 

"OK then, I guess I have to get going."

"Yes, I guess so", Sandra answered, "Do remember to be careful! Your mother would have a cow if anything bad were to happen to you!";Coby shuddered at the thought; he turned into his wyvern form and flew quickly to New York to retrieve the gem that he was responsible for. However, there was indeed someone else who was about to go hunting for the gem. More specifically, the American Dragon himself. The American Dragon was actually not an adult like you may think, but was actually a boy around Coby's age, with black hair that had a green flame-like highlight along the top, and he usually wore blue jean shorts, grey & blue sneakers, a white undershirt with a red jacket that had bits of yellow on one side of the chest and the sleeves. He was also of chinese descent, though he was american. Simply put he was Chinese-American. He was just beginning to walk into his Grandfather's shop, his Grandfather being his mentor, after a nice day of school followed by skateboarding with his best friends Arthur "Spud" Spudinski and Trixie Carter.

"Hey, gramps" Jake greeted his elderly Grandfather, "Just got back from skating with Trixie and Spud, anything going on?"

"Ah yes", Lou Shi Luong, Jake's Gramps, replied, "There is, actually."

"Oh really? What's up?"

"The Emerald of Byzantium has just been located", Gramps stated bluntly, though of course Jake had no idea what that gemstone was at all.

"The Emerald of what-ium?"

"The Emerald of Byzantium!" 

"Right, right....what is it?",and Grandpa went to show him a book with the info of it. 

"It's an emerald from thousands of years ago", Gramps explained, "Which was so poorly documented about, that whatever powers it has have been completely forgotten by the magical world. Some don't even think it exists anymore, but Fu Dog got intell that it has been spotted in this city."

"Oh really, well; it'll be easy as pie."

"Though, there's one problem."

"Oh?", Jake responded, "What is it, G?"

"You have to find a way to retrieve it, since dragons can't touch it due to his strong protective magic."

"If dragons can't touch it then what can?!"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, only Dragons can't touch the diamond."

"Yeah, and?" 

"So, I guess you're gonna need some help."

"FU DOG!", Gramps then called out, calling out for the family gaurdian animal, Fu Dog.

"So...I heard you have to retrieve the Byzantine Diamond", Fu Dog opened with as he entered the room, "Well good for you, since I'm not a dragon, I can actually touch the thing! Agoogoogoo!"

"Alright Fu", Jake then spoke, "Let's go get that gem thing then."

"Hold it, Jake!", Gramps then quickly said, "You must know it's exact location first before you run off!"

"Okay G", Jake answered, him and Fu Dog were right at the doo, "What is it?"

"The Byzantine Diamond."

"I know that", Jake replied, "I was asking where it's exact location was!"

"OK, here's the map with the exact location" and Gramps lended the boy and the dog the map with the location, "Please don't lose the emerald. We may not know what exactly it does, but that can only mean it is extremely important that it not be lost!"

Meanwhile, Coby already managed to flew into the New York Area, flying high above where no human people would spot him easily. He was not very far from the Empire State Building when he suddenly began to feel, well, strange feelings in his body. It was like, some strange energy was coming over him now, and making him feel, strange. Not just strange though, like, he was becoming aroused without even thinking about things that made him aroused. That made Coby started to feel hot and moan, not to mention he felt a weird sensation building in his rear that was not familiar to him at all, but he tried to snap out of it;

"Focus Coby, focus" he said to himself, and Coby pulled out the map to check the location of the diamond. "Okay, so, it should be........", he then looked around and saw central park, then back at the map, "Some where underneath Central Park!",and Coby flew quickly to his destination. Or, at least the park itself. It was there he encountered a Lephrecaun on his way to the secret stock exchange, and decided it would be a nice idea to ask him a question about the gem he was after."Oh, hi", Coby greeted the small, tiny irsh man;

"Top of the morning too ya, laddy!", the Lephrecaun greeted, "What may I interest ya in?"

"Well, Sandra sent me to pick up the Byzantine Diamond, have yo useen it?"

"Oh that's right!", the Leprechaun replied, "I just saw it not too long ago! Infact, I saw another Wyvern like you take it and fly off that away!", he then pointed to the west.

"What?!", this made Coby feel a bit annoyed, but nonetheless, he groaned and flew in the direction that the small green-wearing irish man pointed in. Soon enough, Coby was pursuing another Wyvern, though he hadn't exactly seen any other Wyverns in the city yet. 

"Hey, wait up...we have to talk about the diamond!"

"Yes, we do", and then Jake flew in to the Wyvern, having Fu right by his side. Coby had just flown out of sight, and the Leprecaun was happy to see Jake, the American Dragon, there on the scene, more happy than he was to see Coby that's for sure. The magical man promptly greeted Jake like he were an old friend:

"Jake!" , the small irish magical said in happiness, "The Good 'Ol American Dragon! I suppose you're here for that gemstone too, sunny boy?"

"Yeah, you got that right", Jake replied, "You know where it is?"

"O' course I do!", the old irish man said, "A wyvern took off with it hours ago, and then I led another Wyvern off on his trail."

"Two Wyverns are after it?", Jake replied, "Well then, I better hurry. Thanks for the help!", and then Jake flew off, the Lephrecaun tipping his hat and waving to Jake as he flew off, leaving Fu Dog there on accident, however. Since it wasn't long since Coby and met the man himself, it wasn't long before Jake saw Coby in the distance. Infact, they were just a few miles away from the city when Jake saw Coby, and Jake of course, wanted to gain Coby's attention:

"Yo, Wyvern!", Jake called out, getting Coby to turn and face him:

"It...it's you" Coby said as he finally saw face to face with Jake;

"Yep, the American Dragon, or you can call me the AmDrag, and I heard you and I are looking for the same magical gem."

"Yes..yes I am." 

"I thought so."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving without the gem."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah."; The two were now in a lock as the two wanted the Byzantine Diamond, and one will have to resign it, until...;

"I think we can come up with some kind of agreement here, but then again, my Gramps warned me about your kind", Jake then commented. The two were ready to take each other down, but Coby found he couldn't contain his strange feelings from earlier anymore, and he knew that those would make him unable to fight with Jake Long, or anyone for that matter, at all. Soon enough, as the two reptiles struggle, Coby was starting to imagine things: Arousing things. About Jake. He wanted to see Jake's human body and even naked, with himself, naked aswell. Sometimes he even thought about Jake's dragon form too. Needless to say, the thoughts quickly got to him. The wyvern managed to pin him to the ground as the wyvern unmorphed revealing his human body, primarily due to the arousing feelings being too much for him keep it up.

"Woah" Jake said "What the-"

"I..I'm sorry, it's just...I like to see you, I know it's all sudden and all, and dragons and wyverns and everything, but...I want to see you" 

"Uhhh, you are seein' me."

"Yeah...but, I want to see your boy face; if you do it, we can arrange a way that both can keep the diamond...please"."

"I don't know if I can trust you, Wyvern."

"You don't have to...because I do; maybe dragons are not so bad after all."

"Ugh, fine. I'll show you."; and soon enough, Jake showed his human form to Coby: He was a chinese-american boy of similar height to Coby, with black hair that had green flame-like highlights. He also wore blue jean shorts, grey/blue sneakers, socks, and over a white undershirt he wore a red hoodless jacket that had yellow bits on the sleeves and one end of the chest. Once he turned into his human form, he said to Coby; "This satisfy you?"

"Yes...yes, and..if you don't mind", Coby then said as he couldn't take his eyes off of Jake, "I'll like to discuss the terms, In a private place", all the while this went on, Coby was now thinking "God, he's gorgeous." 

"Fine", Jake replied with, "You lead the way."

"Okay",; And with that, the wyvern took the emerald as the two flew to a distanced and isolated place, more specifically a quiet spot in the forest.

"Well, we're now in the spot you asked for...now, what?", Jake asked, but Coby didn't respond he just looked at him and went to give him a warm hug; the dragon boy didn't protest or quickly pull him off, he felt that the wyvern boy had more on his heart.

"You know, it's pretty funny", Coby talked ,"I heard a lot about you, and how much I have to stay away from dragons...but I don't care now, I know it's ridiculous since I barely know you, but...I think you're cute" 

"Wait you think I'm what?"

"Well...you're cute...please don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you for thinking that."

"You mean that?" 

"Of course I do.", Coby tenderly smiled at him and now he felt he could trust Jake, and he hugs him again, this time one of his hands fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

"So...you don't mind if you and I...well..."

"Well what?"

"I want you...I want you to calm my heat...of course...if you want to" 

"Calm your what?!"

"My heat" he was hoping for the worst, he'll probably reject him for real, but then... 

"Um, sure."

"Sorry, it's all sudden."

"Hey hey hey, it's cool.....what do you mean by heat though?"; And Coby didn't respond, he went bold and reach and kissed Jake in the mouth. Normally, Coby wouldn't dare make the first move like that, but the feelings and sensations he was feeling basically forced him to. Needless to say, they also shocked Jake aswell.

"Please...I want your body" Coby thought, "Please don't beat me up!"; To his surprise, Jake took Coby's hand and started to help him unzip the jacket, which of course made Coby blush immediately as it happened. 

If you really wanted this hot bod so bad, you shouldn't be so shy."

"Um, well, I, uhhh, I......."; and soon enough Coby was sushed by his partner.

"Like I said, no need to be shy."

That comment made Coby's heart go to full throttle, to the point where he just couldn't hold it in any longer at all. He managed to took off Jake's jacket and take off his shirt, making Jake expose his chest. Jake was surprised by Coby's sudden actions.

"You are one hungry dude."

"I....I don't know what's going on with me right now."

"Well, I do...and I love it."

"You, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm not dumb and I do know how wyverns can get when they're in heat."

"In, in heat?"

"Yeah...despite the rumors of the majority, I did my homework."

"I....I don't understand...."

"Well, let make all clear...take your clothes off", as Coby examined Jake's eye he could find something unusual on the dragon. "Wait, you're in heat too!?" 

"What gives you that idea?"

"I can see it on your eyes"

"Oh really?", and Jake went to embrace Coby and continue to kiss his lips and started to undo his jacket and his pants. Coby, being shy and insecure, didn't know what to do for this, and had some issues with doing this with Jake right at this moment. On the other hand though, his being-in-heat-ness made him desire Jake entirely. Soon enough, the clothes were being discarded one by one. Each second, Jake smiled, Coby tried to smile but was just a bit nervous about all of this regardless. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Eeep", was the small noise Coby made in response to that, blushing oh so much as Jake said that. Soon enough the two were naked, giving Jake the chance to examine every inch of Coby's naked body with his own eyes. oby on the other hand was entranced to see Jake's thin but fit body, and in turn, Jake couldn't believe how perfectly round, succulent and bubbly Coby's butt was.

"Just as I imagined" Coby thought;

"Dang, he's totally hot", Jake also thought, "And....that ass..."

"Where ya looking at?" Jake asked flirtingly, making Coby blush, and in a shy tone the boy replied with:

"I, um, don't know......heheh."

"Well, what are you waiting for, give the AmDrag some sugar."

"S-Sugar?"; Jake then promptly started to make out with Coby and even started to rub his manhood with Coby's own, making the boy moan immediately and his blush get even redder, but Jake could tell Coby wasn't going to resist this anytime soon, if ever at all. Soon enough, Jake used his dragon tongue to enter his lover's mouth, and Coby fell in love with that sensation entirely. The two were now tangling their reptilian tongues as they were grinding. Jake was happy to see Coby's horniess coming out full force.

"I want you....I want you to give my body" Coby pleaded;

"Give your body what?", Jake said, smirking.

"Sugar."

"Heh, don't mind if I do."; Soon enough, Jake took the hand of Coby and secured him on a safe land so the wyvern can lie on his back. Coby blushed as Jake looked him up and down, taking in every inch of Coby's body, smiling, licking his lips, and then proceeding with the giving of the 'sugar'. He started to kiss and suck parts of the neck and chest, each action making Coby let out a moan of course. He was now on the navel, almost near of Coby's cock, which made Coby put hands on Jake's head and pet his hair a bit, he was actually wanting Jake to get to his cock, but admittedly, he loved the feeling of Jake kissing and licking his navel too.

"yeah...yeah" 

"Heh, knew you'd like this."; Coby just nodded and Jake just went to give Coby's dick a nice lick on the shaft. Of course, one lick was followed by another, and Jake licked it more and more until he decided to jjust take the whole thing right into his mouth.

"I'm in heaven", Coby said with a moan as he felt and saw Jake stuff his cock right into his mouth. It was beautiful sight for him indeed. Coby used one hand to hold Jake's head as it bobbed up and down to suck his cock nice and good.

"This feels better that I dreamt" Coby thought "I wonder what he's thinking?" 

"Ah yeah", Jake thought, "Tastes just perfect. I can't wait to see what the other side feels like too." Soon enough, Coby was now in position to be taken. Jake first gazed upon Coby's body one last good time, before paying full attention right onto Coby's sweet ass.

"Ya ready, wyvern?" 

"Yes!", Coby nodded, "Yes, yes I'm ready!"

"Heres come the dragon", and Jake inserted his cock into one stroke into his lover.

"AHHHhahahhahahahahh!", Coby let out as Jake inserted his cock, he moaned quite loudly too, "Sooooo big!"

"Speak for yourself, your fucking tight hole", Jake said with a grunt, "Augh, REALLY fucking tight!"

"Take me, Jake."

"Oh I'm takin' ya, alright." Soon enough, Jake was now moving slowly in and out of Coby's ass, begining the thrusting. That made the wyvern mewl innocently, and hearing said innocent mewl made Jake smile, he liked hearing the adorable sounds Coby made. "Ya like that, ya little wyvern?"

"Y-Y-Yes", Coby mewled cutely, "Yes I do!"

"Do you like it when I touch you here?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Yes!" 

"Do you want me to leave my seed on ya?" 

"Yes!", Coby then exclaimed, his lustful heat reaching it's peak as Jake's thrusting also did, "YES! FUCKING SEED ME JAKE!"

"Well, here it comes!", ocne Jake announced that, Coby tensed himself up in preparation for the coming orgasm. "AAAAW MAAN!" shouted Jake while he was launching his fire breath into the sky, and also a large load of cum right into Coby's ass.

"AHHHHHHHHH JAKE!", Coby also shouted loudly, firing his lightning breath into the sky, it crossed with Jake's fire breath and yes, had a lovely reaction to it. Admittedly, Coby's cock also bursted cum out when Jake came, Coby was just that filled with pleasure, and with cum. The two slumped together on the floor, panting from the exhaustion after what they had just done together."I never imagined I'll have my first time with a dragon...I'm so gonna regret this in the morning"..."

"Huh?", Jake questioned, "Why's that? You just made love with the AmDrag. I don't see why you would regret that."

"Well, I think all was because we're horny and we couldn't contain ourselves."

"Well, that depends", Jake replied, "Do you want more with me, or do you want this to be a one-time thing?"

"I...I think..."

"Yeah?"

"M-Maybe I will do more with you..."

"That's cool...I'll promise be the perfect beau for yo."

"Heheh, I'm glad for that."

"Now...what do ya like to do right now?"

"I....I don't know..."

"Wanna go for another round?" 

"Y-Yes.."; The two were now making love that moment all night like they were the last on the planet, just as the two were napping on the morning, soon the two worked on an agreement of guarding together the Byzantine Diamond and see each other every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope to give Coby his own series one day, if you anyone or anything that can help make that hope for me happen, please do contact me~


End file.
